Feel The Love (Bridgelix)
by miraculousemily74
Summary: Inspired by fan art by @ EdenDaphne on tumblr, but Bridgelix instead of marichat ;) (Its a one shot for now, but if asked I'll expand on it)
1. Chapter 1

**Sup y'all. This particular fanfic was inspired by the wonderful EdenDaphne on tumblr and her Marichat fanatics (and it was so perfect I just had to reuse it for Bridgette and Felix to enjoy :)) (also if you find this EdenDaphne and don't like that I used your idea, tell me and I'll take it down!)**

 **Go check her out! I think it's called Feel the Love, but if you recognize the storyline and know it's called something else feel free to tell me and I'll fix it!**

 **Thanks, happy reading lovelies!**

* * *

The akuma was rampaging.

Felix whipped his head left and right, spotting various couples in various... tight... positions.

There, in the middle of the courtyard, stood Alya and Nino, all over each other. Normally this wouldn't be so weird, considering the couple could barely keep their hands off each other.

What WAS off about the situationwas that Juleka and Rose were three feet to their left in the same precarious position. And then ten feet away, Chloe and Nathanael.

It was a madhouse, a number of students running and screaming away from the akuma, who kept shouting at everyone to "feel the love!"

Felix hid himself behind a brick wall, racking his brain for an idea, any idea, to get himself out of this. Adrien was nowhere in sight, so the older twin could only hope he was hiding somewhere and transforming, not locked in a position  
with some random

girl (or worse, a non random girl that he would feel guilty about kissing later).

Then Felix spotted a familiar blunette not far away, crouching behind a trash can.

It was Bridgette Dupain-Cheng, look-alike cousin of Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She was crouched in a way that seemed vaguely familiar, but Felix couldn't be bothered with that at the moment. He had bigger fish to fry.

 _Oh, Plagg would've totally loved that one_.

Felix really hates to do this (believe him, he REALLY hated to do this) but it seemed to be the only way.

"Pst! Bridgette!" He whispered, catching the young girl's attention.

Her narrowed blue eyes scanned the courtyard in front of her before going behind her, where Felix stood, half hidden by the brick wall.

She raised an eyebrow at him before marking where the akuma stood. As soon as the opportunity arose, she sprinted to where Felix hid without breaking a sweat.

Weird. Felix never knew she was so athletic.

"Felix," Bridgette hissed, any trace of the buoyant, bubbly girl she usually was gone. "What are you still doing here?"

"She's blocking the exit," Felix snapped. "I need your help."

"Help?" Bridgette questioned, peeking around the corner again. Her eyes widened. "She's coming!"

Felix held his breath before quickly exhaling. "Sorry in advance for this."

Bridgette twisted to face him, confused expression evident on her pretty features. "About wh-"

In oneswift movement, Felix swept Bridgette into his arms, cradling her body against his. A strange feeling erupted in his chest, but he ignored it, hearing the akuma approaching swiftly.

He used one hand to cup the girl's face, the backs of his fingers curling into the hair at the base of her neck.

And then he kissed her.

He vaguely heard the akuma approach, spot them, and then move on- he hardly noticed, his mind being a little preoccupied because _Bridgette was kissing him back._

Her soft, plump lips tasted like frosting from her aunt and uncle's Boulangerie-Patisserie, and the feel of her soft raven locks in his hands was pushing on his chest so hard he couldn't breathe. His heart probably stopped beating a few seconds  
before,but he didn't stop. Hecouldn't stop.

Wait. Was he akumatized?

He quickly pulled away, just to see if he could. Bridgette stood before him, eyes wide open, cheeks a brilliant flush of pink.

"Umm..." Felix's voice was rough and guttural. He quickly cleared his throat, praying she didn't hear the change. "Thanks."

With that, he ran like hell in the other direction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So many of you asked for more of this story, so I decided to continue it as best as I can! Enjoy, lovelies! (Also, sorry if it's bad, I'm sort of in a rut :( ) ((and also apparently it won't let me indent so sorry about that as well))**

Once Adrien and his Ladybug had finally shown up, the attack was over quickly. Bridgette had gone missing after the kiss, not giving Felix time to apologize (although some strange part of him didn't want to). He figured he'd tell her at school the next day and everything would go back to normal.

Only, it didn't. That next day Bridgette practically ignored him. When he tried to say hello in the morning, she merely turned away and began a conversation with her cousin, Marinette. Felix had looked to Adrien for help, who had only shrugged in response.

Then, at lunch, rather than sit in her usual place by his side in the courtyard, she sat across from him in the corner, as far away from him as she could get.

Felix wasn't going to lie; he was a little put off by her behavior. What had he done wrong? Kiss her to avoid being attacked by an akuma? Would she have preferred having to kiss some random stranger?

This thought stung, although he had no right to feel hurt by it. After all, he'd rejected her for years. There was no reason he should suddenly start paying attention to her for a _mistake._

It wasn't just Bridgette, either. Alya was glaring at him all day, as well. He received the occasional look from Marinette, but she wasn't nearly as menacing as the reporter.

Finally, at the end of the day, Felix couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Nino and Adrien after last class and dragged them off, behind the main building, out of sight of the girls or any other classmates. Nino complained loudly the whole way, only shutting up after seeing the expression on Felix's face.

"Alright, What is _up_ with the girls?" Felix demanded, looking between his twin and friend.

Adrien pressed his lips together in a line, arms crossing over his chest as he shrugged. Felix didn't really expect the answer to come from his oblivious brother, anyways. He turned to Nino, who's girlfriend was known for expressing her opinion. Loudly.

Nino sighed, leaning closer to Felix. "It's because you kissed Bridgette, Felix."

Adrien's eyes almost popped out of his head. "Felix, you WHAT?"

Felix winced at the volume, giving Adrien a dry look. He turned back to Nino without responding to the question. "What about it? I did it to save us."

Nino shook his head, pushing up his glasses. "Even I have to admit, Felix, it was a little cruel of you."

"Cruel of me? How so?" Felix asked, crossing his arms.

Now it was Nino's turn to give Felix a dry look. "Felix, she's had a huge crush on you since _collagé,_ and you kissed her. You practically ripped her heart out and stomped on it in front of the whole school."

Understanding dawned on Felix quickly as he realized his mistake. "Oh. _Oh."_

Yeah, 'oh,'" Adrien mocked, scoffing. "Come on, Felix, that was kind of mean."

"Well, I wasn't trying to be!" Felix snapped, readjusting his bag on his shoulder. "God, if I'd known she'd make it such a big deal, I would've just gotten akumatized!"

A small squeak came from behind the boys, causing them all to turn around. Bridgette stood there, hands clasped tightly in front of her, big blue eyes wide with hurt.

Felix's stomach sank as he realized what he'd done too late. The bluenette's bottom lip began to tremble as she tried to hide the look on her face.

"Um... F-Felix, Adrien, your r-ride is here," she breathed, gazing intently at her shoes. Nino elbowed Felix towards Bridgette, _hard._

Felix shot Nino a look that suggested something evil, turning back to Bridgette. "Bridgette-"

"No, I'm sorry for making it such a big deal," Bridgette whispered, her voice breaking on the last word. "I promise not to say anything about it."

Then she ran off without letting Felix explain, causing the sinking feeling in his chest to increase tenfold.

Nino got Felix's shoulder. "Nice going, bro. You made her cry."

This statement only made Felix's jaw harden. "God, why does she have to be so sensitive? It was just a kiss, for Christ's sake!"

"It was her _first_ kiss, asshole," another voice snapped, turning the corner to face them. Alya crossed her arms at Felix stiffly. "Nino, it's time to go."

Nino nodded, stepping towards Alya, shooting Felix one last pitying look over his shoulder before leaving with her.

Adrien clapped Felix on the shoulder, shaking his head. He didn't say anything at all, only left Felix alone to his thoughts. Maybe that alone said more than words could have.


	3. Chapter 3

Bridgette hugged a pillow to her chest, hating the embarrassed tears that threatened to fall on her cheeks. Alya was fuming, pacing back and forth across the room. She'd been ranting about Felix for the past twenty minutes, with no end in sight.

Marinette remained neutral, glancing between Bridgette and Alya nervously. Bridgette understood where Marinette came from- it was awkward to bash on her friend, and yet she wanted to take her cousin's side. Bridgette didn't mind it.

"-I mean, who does he think he is?" Alya demanded, whirling to face the blunettes. "The king of France?"

"He is a model," Marinette offered.

"Model or not, he's a jerk," Alya snapped, planting her hands on her hips. "And if he was a real man, he would apologize to Bridgette, not just stand around trash talking her behind her back."

 _Okay, ouch,_ Bridgette thought. She straightened up, blowing her bangs out of her eyes. She was sure her cowlick was drooping sadly.

"Honestly, Alya, he's right," Bridgette sighed. "I was making a big deal out of it."

Alya gaped at her best friend. "Excuse me? _Never_ admit the guy is right. Especially when he's not."

Before Marinette could protest about gender roles or anything else, Sabine popped her head through the trapdoor that led from the apartment below into the girl's shared room. She had a speckle of flour gracing her cheek, just over her dimple.

"Bridgette? You have a visitor," she chirped happily, shooting her niece a playful wink before closing the trapdoor and making her way back downstairs without explanation.

All three girls looked at each other.

"You don't think..." Alya began, inching towards the trapdoor.

Bridgette sprang to her feet, tossing the pillow she'd been clutching back onto the bed. "Stay," she commanded her friends with a point of her finger. She opened the trapdoor and scrambled down the staircase.

Sure enough, Felix himself stood in the hallway below, looking slightly out of place and awkward. His hair was messier than it usually was, almost like helmet hair. It took Bridgette a moment to realize he had come straight from fencing practice.

"Felix," she said, allowing her surprise to show through. "What are you doing here?" She peeked around. "Is Adrien here, too?"

"No, he's waiting in the car," Felix answered, grey eyes flickering between her and the door, like he wanted to bolt. "I... I came to apologize to you, Bridgette."

A slight creak from above let Bridgette know that the girls had disregarded her command and were now listening to the conversation. She tried to ignore them as she looked at Felix in awe.

"You did?" She asked. Felix nodded, rubbing the back of his neck in his awkwardness.

"Yes. I shouldn't have kissed you that day without at least making sure you were okay with it. I... didn't know it was your first kiss." He rushed the last sentence out, not meeting her eyes. This weird, awkward Felix was a first for Bridgette. She kind of liked it. "I didn't realize it was a big deal. My first kiss was for a photoshoot when I was twelve, so I guess i forgot sometimes..." he trailed off, like he didn't know how to end that sentence.

"Yeah. Anyways. I won't do that again, and I hope you aren't too mad at me."

He peeked at her from under his lashes, gauging her reaction. She briefly considered messing with him and pretending to be mad, but ultimately decided that would just be cruel.

She nodded, reaching up to tug on her pigtail, only to realize with horror that she'd taken them out when she got home. Her hair was loose around her shoulders, a crimp around the middle where her ribbons usually held it.

She flushed deeply, clasping her hands in front of her. "I- I forgive you. Just don't do it again," she joked, knowing he would never kiss her again.

He seemed to visibly relax when she accepted his apology, his shoulders loosening considerably.

"Good," he said, giving her the tiniest of smiles. It still made her heart warm to see it. "Thanks, Bri."

He turned, walking himself to the door. Just before he opened it, he turned, shooting one last look over his shoulder. "I promise, I'll definitely ask next time."


	4. Chapter 4

Chemistry class had never been Bridgette's forte. She usually just st back and let Sabrina instruct her on what to do, especially after the Paper Dragon Incident of 2013. It was a system, and it worked well.

Today, however, Bridgette was quite distracted. She was spacing off in the general direction of Felix and Nino, who were arguing about what chemicals to use and in what ratios, as always. Sabrina was carefully measuring out their own chemicals, eyeing Bridgette every now and then to make sure she was staying on her side of the lab desk.

Bridgette wasn't paying attention to that, anyways. All she could think about was Felix's words from the day before. 'I promise, I'll definitely ask next time.'

 _Next time, next time, next time_ , Bridgette thought over and over again. _What did he mean next time?_

"Bridgette?" A voice broke through Bridgette's thoughts, startling her into flinching violently. This, in turn, caused Sabrina to flinch as well, anticipating some spastic movement from Bridgette.

The chemicals Sabrina had been handling clamored onto the heated burner where another beaker was heating up, instantly causing flames to erupt widely. Bridgette tackled Sabrina down as the ginger screamed, along with their other classmates. Something hot singed Bridgette's left wrist as they went down.

Multiple voices screamed the girl's names as Kim and the teacher, Ms. Mendeliev, raced past them with a cloth and a fire extinguisher.

As soon as the fire was gone, a crowd circled around the girl's who still lay sprawled on the ground where Bridgette had tipped them over. Sabrina was trembling violently, bottom lip trembling.

She was a bit of a drama queen, Bridgette decided as two hands appeared in front of her to help her up.

She grasped them, Felix's strength tugging her up without strain. Bridgette felt warm at his touch. Kim pulled Sabrina up to her feet as well, glancing at both the girls as of making sure they were alright.

His eyes landed on Bridgette's left forearm, and he winced like he was in pain. "Oh, _yikes_ , Bridgette."

The class's eyes all went to Bridgette, who looked down. Her left arm's blazer sleeve was burned, the edges still smoldering a bit, no doubt in part of the chemicals involved in the fire. Behind the hole in her blazer was her puckered, pink skin where the fire has kissed the paleness. Bridgette almost gagged at the sight of the blisters already beginning to form.

Alya and Marinette had shoved their way to the front of the circle and were now fawning all over Bridgette, much to her dismay. She hated being the center of attention, especially in a class as big as this one.

Sabrina was practically bawling her eyes out. "That could've killed me!" She kept repeating, eyes filling with over dramatic tears.

Ms. Mendeliev was not happy, to say the least. "Bridgette Cheng, you head to the Nurse this instant! Class, let this be a lesson to never be distracted while handling harsh chemicals!"

"But I wasn't-" Bridgette tried to protest. Felix put a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head at her quickly.

"I'll take her," he volunteered, steering her away from the crowd. Once out of the room, Bridgette cast him an annoyed look.

"I wasn't the one who almost set the school on fire," she insisted. Felix shot her a look of his own.

"No, but you did burn yourself pretty good there. Just take this one as your punishment."

Bridgette let out an indignant noise. "I was saving Sabrina, Felix!"

Felix's eyes flashed. "Well next time, don't do it at the expense of your safety!"

Bridgette was taken aback at his reaction. She couldn't remember the last time Felix got fired up on her behalf- if that's what this even was.

He quickly looked away from her, walking down the hallway a little faster, grey eyes fixed intently on the ground. "Hurry up, Bri. The longer we dawdle the more it'll hurt."

She hurried to catch up to his long strides, mind still replaying his words over and over, trying to figure what they meant to him.


End file.
